The Talent Show
by xxPR1NC3S5xx
Summary: First ever DP/Recess xover fic! Spinelli and Sam need a talent show and British twins Reighnah Jennaffer Robson and Skyler Alexandria Robson to make them realize who they love! Rated T just 'cause! I DON'T own any songs! T.J/Spin DxS OC/OC Update.
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**A/N- everyone is the same age and they're all in 8****th**** grade so basically Danny, Sam, and Tucker haven't gone to Casper High yet and there is no Dash ;) that's a good thing, and Danny has had his powers since 7****th**** grade… no King Bob, but other than that most things are perfectly normal ;) and btw I'm eating a blueberry muffin so don't blame me if this chappie is either a bit rushed or confusing in any way :p (also sorry if I don't really get the DP gang all too well I haven't seen the show in forever but I watch Recess everyday on YOUTUBE;)… which reminds me I forgot the disclaimer**

**DISCLAIMER- I ****DON'T**** own any of these shows or the characters within them, I only own the character ****I**** make up my friends own the other character that aren't made up by myself or the creators of these shows… sorry for the long entrance anyways on with the story!**

"Um hi Sam," Danny said a bit confused… wait I'm getting a bit too ahead of myself so let's rewind and get unconfused… unlike Danny. (a/n- lolz)

* * *

It was the first day of school and everyone was ready for the eighth grade… well almost everyone T.J. and Danny were kind of going to be late.

"Where are Danny and T.J.?" Gus Griswald asked.

"I have no idea but I might know where Danny is," Tucker Foley said with a wink.

"That's a possibility," replied Gretchen Grundler. (A/N- everyone in the recess gang knows Danny's secret, and everyone that's not Danny, T.J., Sam, or Spinelli keep trying to get them to be couples)

"I'm gonna go look for him," an overly-worried sounding Sam Manson said.

"Why, so you can make-out with him," said a way too overly confident Tucker while high-fiving Vince LaSalle.

"Should I beat the crap out of you now or later?" asked a very angry Sam.

"Later?" Tucker nervously chuckled (A/N- sorry for the overly descriptive choice of words I have… what can I say I have a very colorful vocabulary that grows each and everyday ;), plus that moment reminds me of me and this kid I know who always says something stupid only to get me to beat the crap outta him… okay kick the crap outta his shin :D)

"Okay you two stop fighting," Said British Reighnah Jennaffer Robson (she and Skyler Alexandria Robson are twins), "come on Sam let's go find Danny. Hey sis, go with Spinelli to find T.J. kay?"

"Yeah sure whatever," replied an annoyed Skyler Alexandria (but if you were smart you would just call her sky) "Dang it!"

"What?" said everyone in unison.

"Ignoring the fact that, that was totally creepy, I NEED TO GET MY ROOTS DONE!" Sky cried in complaint.

"So did you hear they're doing the talent show early this year?" T.J. said nervously, only because he came in when Sky was complaining her guts out.

"Umm yeah, I'm gonna try out with… um I need someone to try out with," Reighnah said smiling nervously.

"You can try out with your sister can't you?" Sky asked.

"Unless my sister is all of a sudden my brother… no" Reigh said. (A/N- that's one of my nicknames)

"What? Are you for serious the world is ending!" Sky exclaimed. "My sister needs a boy!"

"No it's just the song I want to do has a boy and girl part and I don't have a boy to sing with me!" Reighnah shouted… she was kinda ticked off.

"I'd be happy to help out," said an overly-excited Tucker.

"Uh yeah Tuck cause last time you did that it turned out so well," said a smirking Spinelli.

"Yeah," laughed Gus and Mikey.

***BRING BRING***

"Dang the bell rang and Danny's not here yet" Sam yelled.

"That's what you thought" Danny ran in from behind a blueberry bush (what can I say I like blueberries)

* * *

**A/N- I know it doesn't seem like I'm British in the story… that's cuz I'm not but I really wish I was so anyone who is actually British please don't get offended!**

**REVIEW PLEASE (and maybe I'll update more often than usual ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Looks for now

**After that chapter… I forgot the appearances of our beloved characters and Reighnah and Sky**

T.J.- he still wears his red cap and a pair of jeans, but now he wears a shirt with red on the edges with a picture of a baseball, a baseball bat, and a baseball glove, he still wears the same red converse as before  
Height- 5'9"

Spinelli- got rid of anything she wore in 4th grade and now wears a pair of black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that has red 'paint splatter' all over it and a pair of red and black converse (the usually white part is black) her hair is usually in a ponytail but sometime straightened and left down  
Height- 5'6"

Gus- he got tired of glasses and went for contacts, he wears the same outfit as before in blue  
Height- 6'4"

Gretchen- like Gus she now wears contacts, she wears a much nicer blue dress and occasionally an Abercrombie t-shirt and jeans her hair is usually tied back.  
Height- 5'10"

Vince- usually wears a basketball jersey like before but in red and white for the school's colors his shoes are now red converse like T.J.  
Height- 6'2"

Mikey- same outfit in orange… (a/n- idk I think it kinda fits I didn't want him to be ALL the same)  
Height- 7'0"

Danny- red shirt, jeans, red converse (like T.J. and Vince)  
Height- 5'8"

Sam- purple shirt, black skirt, black high-top converse  
Height- 5'5"

Tucker- no beret, dark green shirt  
Height- 5'7"

Reighnah- black skinny jeans with a lime green skirt over, a black shirt with lime green fish-net sleeves, she usually wears rings, including her lucky mood ring that for some reason is purple with a green tint on her but when someone else wears it the color is navy blue, mood necklace that is also purple with a green tint, she wears contacts and her eyes are the same color as her mood ring… even without the contacts, she wears black flats, her hair is usually in curls and she has purple streaks in it though if she didn't have highlights her hair would be its fully natural black  
Height- 5'2½" (hence the nickname 'Shorty')

Sky- you can usually find her in some kind of preppy pink clothes usually wearing her lucky heart-shaped pink crystal necklace, her hair is its natural straight form dyed platinum blonde she always has pink flats she has ice blue contacts  
Height- 5'5½" (unnaturally taller than her identical twin sister)

Justin Taylor- baseball cap, t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, (I think) green eyes, dirty blonde hair, usually a yo-yo in hand

**a/n- Reighnah and Sky have some kind of powers that they don't even tell their closest friends about but if you read the sequel… if there is one… of the Talent Show you'll find out more about that**

**If you want to change the appearance of any of the characters (except for Reighnah and Sky) you can pm me or send a review saying what they should look like… **

**You can also ask if you want your own character to be in this story, all you have to do is describe the appearance, give me a name for him or her, and tell me what kind of attitude the person usually has! I take anonymous reviews so there is no need to worry about having no account to give me a character :)**

**Oh and I don't own Danny Phantom or Recess... I don't own Sky either... and I kinda like half own Justin Taylor. Oh and Breahnnah Joy Maysahn will be coming... eventually.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day continued

**a/n- so my sister and I were listening to 'Good Girls Go Bad' by Cobra Starship and we both agreed that it's a good song for Duncan and Courtney from TDI; with a lot of arguing, I finally agreed that they would be in the talent show and just a few seconds ago :( I'm writing this in M.A.S.H... Sadly) that they might just come up in some chapters as if they were other students in some classes... As well as other TDI people... And I'm still working out schedules so if I get some stuff mixed up don't blame me (and the TDI characters might change schedules a lot so if they're not in the same class as before get over it)... Anyways on with the story!**

**Reighnah's PoV (7th hour)**

So I'm stuck in writing with two complete idiots bugging the crap out of me... Tucker, who is sitting next to me (that is very understandable) and Duncan, who sits behind me (his 'beloved' Courtney is sitting right in front of me)

"Mrs. Dewey, may I change seats?" I ask in an annoyed tone. (a/n- btw all the TDI people aren't always in the same class… sometimes they are in different classes then you see, I mean read, I mean oh you know what I mean, anyways they're usually probably gonna be in different classes every time you read this!)

"No you may not, this will be your seat until fall break," she answers. This is going to be pure torture!

***BRING***

**Sky's POV (passing period)**

So I'm shoving my things into my locker when Justin comes and taps my shoulder (I wonder why lolz) apparently his locker is the one below mine.

So I say "If you want we can share a locker... I mean if you don't want to have a bottom locker." (a/n- smooth haha)

"Umm... Sure, I mean that bottom locker kinda hurts my back." He winks... Wait... HE WINKED AT ME!!! EEEEEEP!!!! (a/n- ow my ears hurt now haha)

"What's new?" Reighnah asks, right after Justin leaves.

"Oh nothing, just sharing a locker with Justin Taylor," I say not so casually, since I'm so excited.

"You guys are dating?!" She questions, screaming.

"I wish, but no, why?" I ask.

"Because usually when people share a locker, unless they're of the same gender, they're dating!" She almost breaks my left ear drum.

***BRING***

**Danny's PoV**

Dang it I'm late! Well I guess I'm not the only one cause I see Reighnah and Sky are running towards their own classes.

Looks like Sky is in my writing class. I sit in the seat next to the guy that's sitting next to her.

Mrs. Dewey is boring, (a/n- I know Reighnah and Tucker were just in this class, but since we diff schedules now Sky and Danny are in here) I guess I'll think about something… or I'll go find that ghost

"Mrs. Dewey," I raise my hand. "May I go to the restroom?"

"Yes you may as long as you model the vest." she answers. (a/n- in my school we use these stupid orange vests for hall passes, so if you aren't wearing a vest then you get in trouble. Let's make the vest in here bright lime green)

I spin around after I put on the vest.

"May I go now?" I ask in an annoyed tone, she nods and I leave, I see Sam at her locker.

"Ghost?" she asks.

"Yeah, gotta go," I look around for any signs of anyone.

I went in the bathroom and made sure no one else was in there, it was empty except for me.

"I'm goin' ghost!"

I lurked around the 'hallways' (they're actually like pathways because they're outside) and found Skulker.

"Hello whelp, ready to have your pelt on my wall?" I cringed as he said that.

"For the like hundredth time, that's really gross, and I don't have time for this!" I shouted.

"Very well then, just know that you won't get this chance again!" He seemed a little annoyed but I didn't care as long as he leaves me alone.

I walk in the door, hoping not much time has passed, yeah like that would happen.

"Mr. Fenton, I presume you were sick, you look a little pale," Mrs. Dewey said.

'Thank you, ghost powers!' I think to myself.

"Yeah, kinda," I say, I can tell by the look on her face she's convinced.

"Skyler will you please escort Danny to the nurses office?" says the boring teacher.

"Sure, why not," oh crap she's pissed.

We leave the classroom and as soon as the door closes I ask "Are you pissed 'cause she had _you_send me to the nurse, or 'cause you can't flirt with that one guy right now?"

"Both," she glares at me, though it doesn't seem as scary as when Reighnah, Sam, or Spinelli do, even though it's still scary.

"You do know I could just overshadow him for you right?"

"One: you're probably only offering 'cause you want to kiss me, and Two: I'd would rather have a normal relationship and not get him confused." she faked a smile and walked in the office.

"What's the problem sweetie?"

"Mrs. Dewey had me take him in, he's 'unnaturally' pale and apparently a little green, plus he took forever in the 'restroom' and feels a little warm to the teacher," she told Ms. Johnston. Then she whispered to me "I understand all but the last."

"I came back from the 'bathroom' running," I explained.

"Oh"

"Let me check your temperature Dear" she started as she put the thermometer in my ear. "Oh Dear you're 104 degrees! I'm calling your parents, go ahead to your locker and get your stuff."

"I'll get your stuff from the classroom," offered Sky.

"Thanks."

**Justin's POV**(this is only every once in a while, mostly 'cause Justin isn't really a main character)

Man, I should ask Sky out, but she probably doesn't like me. (This is how I think (well not just me) the real 'Justin' thinks about the real 'Sky')

***BRING***

**Sam's POV**

"Where's Danny?"

"He got signed out, apparently he's 'sick,' but that's just what the nurse and teacher thought, he faked it" Skyler said.

"How would you be able to tell?" asked Tucker. No surprise there.

"Do you really think he wouldn't wanna get out of a boring classroom?" I retorted. "Never mind that… My parents are here gotta go bye." I ran towards the big black limo.

"Remember the auditions are tomorrow!" shouted Reighnah.

**a/n- I changed the 'second' chapter (that wasn't really the second chapter... just the appearances of the characters) please re-read it if you haven't already.**

REVIEW PLEASE! I WILL update faster if you do! Yeah I know anyone who actually reads this is like wow this story is updated... I'm surprised too


	4. Chapter 4: Auditions

**a.n- I finally got songs for everyone!!! So I can now write this… The chapter takes place a week later on a Friday… Sorry if this seems rushed... I took forever to write it and I really wanted to finish...**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own DP, Recess or any of the characters in these shows… I also don't own any characters in TDI (mentioned), I just own Breahnnah (who is coming in the sequel), Reighnah, and Andrew.**

Reighnah's POV

"OMGEE! I can't believe the auditions are today," Sky shouted, very loudly I might add. "What if Justin shows up and I mess up right in front of him, that would be so embarrassing!"

"Wow you're even more nervous then you were this morning" I knew she could get really nervous and either blab on about whatever she was nervous about or just be a complete giggly mess. "But just calm down, you won't mess up if you're confident."

Okay so I was a little worried too, but I at least tried to act cool, calm, and collected.

"I might as well drop out!" She cried as the guys walked in.

"Hey do you guys know where Sam is?" asked Danny. "I haven't seen her all day, she said she would be here."

"She texted me this morning, saying she wouldn't be at school until a week after the talent show, but don't worry, I can already see frown lines forming… And Sky if you drop out you're going to regret it." I smirked at both of them.

"Oh, I'll call her later, I gotta go to my locker and get my sheet music." Danny almost ran off, but I pulled his arm back.

"What song are you doing?" I asked, already knowing, it was a song by Owl City.

"I have no idea, I'm trying to decide," he chuckled kinda awkwardly.

"Well when you do decide do you want me to play it for you or do you want to play your own music?" I smirked once again, still knowing the answer.

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay, you can leave now," I said as he ran into know-it-all Noah. "Or maybe you can fall instead."

"Watch where you're going, imbecile!" Noah yelled.

"Maybe if you got your nose out of that book, you can take your own advice." I retorted slyly, as I took the book out of his hands, making him lose his page. "Ooh, look what we have here, 'The Ballroom Chronicles'. Didn't you read that Sky?"

"Um, yeah, it was too ballet-ish for me though," she tried not to laugh.

"Maybe you should get a book that shows you how to be as awesome as us… oh right even if you read it fifteen times you still wouldn't get it right… so why don't you walk away and keep your mouth shut!" I was pretty pissed.

He nodded his head as if he were afraid and ran off without taking his book.

"What's up with you?" Spinelli asked, sort of looking as if she were impressed.

"Someone was practicing all night and wouldn't let me sleep," I answered glaring at Sky.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I had everything right," Skyler looked offended.

"And yet you're still nervous," I was still glaring at her.

"T.J. Detweiler!" Mrs. Arisen called. "You're up first!"

**A/N- Okay I'm not gonna write any of the actual auditions because I'd rather you guys find the songs out during the actual 'show'.**

**Anyways R&R… I'll be happy and there will be sooner updates :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The list

**A/N- Okay so I decided I would put only the auditions of people who aren't going to make the show… either 'cause I don't like them or cause the songs they did… Usually it takes place like after every two or three auditions between them…**

**DISCLAIMER- this disclaimer is for the rest of the story 'cause I forget and I obviously don't own any of the shows or characters in the shows of this story!!!!!!!!**

**Raven's PoV (She finally showed up yay!)**

"Okay everyone!" I announced. "The list is up on the bulletin board next to the office… So if anyone decides to push and shove each other around you will get a referral and be taken out of the talent show!"

"YES!" I heard from various students, I started laughing and practically everyone looked at me… except for Reighnah, who was also laughing.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" she asked me.

"I have no clue… I think it might be because we're laughing at them." I answered.

"Uh, no, behind you," Tucker said. I turned around and shrugged. I then heardTucker, T.J and Vince laughing and I took a closer look."My name is NOT Sabrina Spellman!!" I screamed at them. Where I had put thelist, I had put my name on it above. They always called me Sabrina Spellman,since my middle name was Sabrina and my last name was Hexcaster. "Stupid boys," Reighnah said next to me."You know it," I mumbled back

"Why is Sam on the list? She won't even be here until after the talent show," Sky said with a puzzled look on her face, as I turned around to look at her.

"I have no idea, I was tired when I typed up the list… sorry," I lied spinning around to once again be facing Reighnah.

"Nice cover," whispered Reighnah as we opened our top lockers together… our locker order was Spinelli, Reighnah, me, and Sam… we had locker numbers 9, 11, 13, and 15... Of course I got locker number oh so lucky 13... Teachers thought just because of my name I should get that locker, typical prejudice.

**A/N- I think this just might be my shortest chapter ever, but oh well, this is still on hold even though I just put this chapter up, mostly because I have no time anymore, but as soon as Spring break comes I might have something up, or I'll at least be writing it at some family member's house**


	6. Author's Note

Hey, xxPR1NC3S5xx here. My inspiration for all the stories on my profile has been completely shot down and will never get back up again. If anyone is interested in picking any of them back up PM me. Anything that is not completed or taken over will be taken down by the end of June. Thank you.


End file.
